The Bulma and Vegeta Story
by Jessymama
Summary: Updated! Yeah! The real story of Bulma and Vegeta. NO twists, no turns, no falsehoods. Only how it really happened. Follow their relationship as they battle depression suicide and anger. Rated R for language and sexual references. R and R please! ; )
1. Morning came all too soon

**Disclaimer** Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own anything...  
  
Hey folks! This is my first romance fic! I hope you all like it. It is simply the story of Bulma and Vegeta, the real story...or atleast as real as I could make it. This story is rated R but it's somewhere close to NC-17, just not completly. I hope you all enjoy it! ; )  
  
Here's some translations...I don't have may japanese words in here, ones that I'm sure a seasoned B/V reader would surely know, but i'll put them down anyway.  
  
Onna - Woman  
  
Bakka - Stupid, Idiot  
  
*i'll have more in latter chapies but this one only uses these...I think.  
  
The Bulma and Vegeta Story  
  
  
"What have I done?" Bulma asked herself. "What have I done?" The blue haired cherub stretched her long, slender limbs as far as she could and ran her hands over the soft material that made up her sheets. She rolled over to one side of her bed and inhaled the sent of the man that had slept there. "How could I have let this happen? It was not supposed to be this way..." She studied the early morning sky that hung just past her sheer curtains. There was still a faint trace of the night that had been there. The ghost of the moon and the discreet murmuring of stars still hung in the sky, tormenting Bulma, teasing her about the previous hours that they had seen and so surely disaproved of. It was only 5:00 in the morning but Bulma hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Vegeta had gotten up to go train an hour ago and she'd been wide awake since then. "Sleeping with the enemy..." Bulma mused. "Isn't that a movie?"  
Thoughts of the previous night drifted through Bulma's mind sending a shiver up and down her body that eventually landed at her thighs. "How can it be so wrong, yet feel so right?" Bulma was a logical woman. She had given up on the belief of love along time ago. It had faded into the simple memories of childhood. Her sweet innocent days of chasing dragon balls on a hover bike with the little monkey child softly laughing and drifting next to her on his fluffy yellow cloud. The color of tulips... That was what love was. It was his little soft cloud, so close to her, yet so distant, never letting her get on it's back for a ride. She thought she had found some sort of love with Yamcha. She did admire the man. But he was nothing but a memory also, a childhood dream of marriage. Dreams turn to realities as adulthood comes near and this is where reality had led her: A single working spinster. Ofcourse, Bulma wasn't really a spinster, but she was already thirty-five. She could hear her bilogical clock ticking away to nothing. Tick tock...tick tock. Come on Bulma jump on the band wagon, everyone else has growm up and started a family, even your little monkey...  
Well, I have grown up, Bulma thought. I have...I just took the path less traveled. So she had thought until last night. Bulma sqeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the sweet passion that had come over her, the feeling of completness... Maybe this is what love really is, she contemplated. Maybe lust is what love is all about. What about those old coots that say they've fallen inlove? Perhaps they're the crazy ones, perhaps I'm actually the only normal person on this planet.   
Bulma ran her hands through her hair. "How did all of this start?" She took notice of the ripped shirt of hers that had been carelessly tossed to the floor. "How did I get into this mess, and what happens now?" Isn't that a song? she thought. I'm just full of cliches today. She sighed. "I guess it started yesterday..." 


	2. Steamy Memories

  
  
Thursday, the evening before.  
6:00 Dinner Time  
  
Bulma was just finishing placing the food onto the table when vegeta walked in the door. He usually never missed a meal, but for the past three days he hadn't even come out of the GR. His spandex suit was shredded and he reaked like a wet dog. He grunted and roughly got into his seat.  
"Well," Bulma laughed. "Fancy to see you here today. Would it be to terribly hard for you to take a SHOWER before you come and sit in my kitchen, at my table, to eat my food?"  
"Be quiet, onna." Vegeta growled. "I have had a bad enough day. I don't need to take shit from you."  
"You wouldn't have to take my shit if you would atleast tell me when you are or when you aren't coming to my table. For the past three days I have been preparing a kami-awful amount of food for you, and you haven't even showed up." Bulma sat down. "Do you know what a waste of food that is?"   
Vegeta bore his onyx eyes deep into her. "Hmph." He gave her a classic Vegeta smirk and continued. "Why are you bitching to me, onna? You don't have to work to get food in this castle of a place. You can just use one of those robots to cook for you."  
"For your information the cook droid has been broken for the past week." Bulma's voice went icy cold. "I have had to waste MY time preparing YOUR food."  
Vegeta smirked. The onna is getting angry, he thought. I truly enjoy it when her voice gets deep like that...It sounds so primal, so saiyajin. "NO wonder my meals have tasted like shit all week."  
"Oh, a compliment. I'm shaking." Bulma rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to this. Insult after insult after insult, His verbal battary went on forever it seemed.  
"Couldn't you have used the spare cook?" His smirk suddenly turned into a grin. "Or did you forget about that..." He knew he had gotten her.  
Bulma's jaw went slack. "The...spare..." How could she have forgotten?!? The Briefs had a spare of everything that was working in Capsule corp. "Ofcourse I didn't forget...The spare...cook is...for my mother and father." That's the ticket. "It's in their apartment." Bulma laughed self conscienly. "How could I ever forget something like that?" Why on earth didn't I think of that? she screamed to herself. I didn't even have to do all that unnessicary work!  
"Baka onna." Vegeta scoffed. He has gone too far this time, Bulma thought. Too damn far...Bulma kept her cool though. She stood up and pushed her chair in. Bulma spoke as if the teacher had just called on her and she didn't know exactly what to say. "Don't call me stupid," Fear. Breathlessly, she continued. " If you do I swear to kami that I will kill you, and I will enjoy it."   
Eyes the color of night. For an instance she wanted to touch his face, to see if she could feel his soul, his soul that spoke so clearly through his eyes.  
"I will be in my room," Bulma spoke.   
  
9:00 In the bedroom  
  
Why did he have to be so pigheaded. Why did he have to be so fucking argumentative, why did he have to be so...perfect. Bulma sat up straight in her chair. Where had that thought come from. It was as if someone else had thought it. But that's impossible, Bulma thought. That's...that's just silly. Bulma had been brooding and trying to read. It was an odd book. Bulma threw it over her shoulder. She hadn't been able to think. She couldn't stop wondering about the way he had looked at her. His eyes had pleaded, but she didn't know how to help. Why she was thinking about him, she couldn't figure out.   
A girl ran in.  
Bulma looked around to see if anyone was in the room with her. She could have sworn she had heard Vegeta, the thought came so clear, but he was nowhere to be seen. HOw could she have heard that.  
Her hair was rainy...  
Bulma suddenly felt Vegeta's presence as though he was laying right on top of her. His scent was suffocating her. Bulma gasped with pleasure.  
Her breasts were breathless in the little room...  
She could see colors of orange and red wheeling around her. The room was spinning.   
Spin, spin went the top. it's colors melting into a mesh of red and green.  
Bulma clawed at the armrest of her lounge chair. She was having some sort of attack. Vegeta! Her mind screamed out to him.  
Her hair was rainy...   
Suddenly everything was still. "What is going on?" Bulma asked aloud.   
Knock knock knock...  
Someone was at her door. Hesitantly, she went to the door and pressed the button at the side. The door made a wooshing sound as it slid past her face, revealing to her who her caller was.   
"Vegeta." she breathed. He looked at her with those same pleading eyes. She ran her eyes down his body, from his dark spikey hair, to his tight spandex clinging to every muscle in his body. She had never wanted anything this badly. Her mind was screaming out to her, pleading that she pull him in and make love to him right where she was. "Vegeta... I knew you were coming...I...don't know how, but-"  
Let me in, onna...Please...  
The words kissed her ears, but his lips never moved. "Yes." Was all she need to say. Suddenly Vegeta grabbed her, not roughly, gently. He pushed her into the room and backed her up against the wall. Burrying his face in her shoulder, he began to kiss and tease her neck. Bulma cried his name out in her mind which made him seem to want to ravage her even more. His erection pressed into her hip as he ripped open her shirt. Bulma layed her head back against the wall. Her mouth hung open. If she had been able to form words she would have, but only moans and soft murmurs escaped her lips. Vegeta lifted her up and layed her down onto the bed.  
"Your are as soft as I thought you would be, onna." He gently murmed in her ear before he ravaged her mouth, exploring her with his toungue.  
  
Bulma gasped at the memory and sat up in her bed. "I could hear what he was thinking..." She remembered. She looked at the clock. 7:00 it read. Well, no time better than the present. Bulma got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to begin her day. 


	3. Regrets?

***Disclaimer*** I don't own any rights to Dragon Ball Z, yada, yada, yada. Oh yeah! And I don't own any rights to the piece of the poem by Lawrence Ferlinghetti that I used in the second chapter.  
  
A/n: Well guess what folks! I'm finally releasing the third and fourth chapters. Thank you to those that reviewed. I hope that you enjoy my next installment. There's no lemon or lime here.o.k. Just a little mention but nothing major. Enjoy! ; P  
  
Translations:  
  
If you don't know them then you can look at the translations on chapter one.  
  
**Last time on The Bulma and Vegeta Story:  
  
Bulma gasped at the memory and sat up in her bed. "I could hear what he was thinking..." She remembered. She looked at the clock. 7:00 it read. Well, no time better than the present. Bulma got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to begin her day.  
  
  
  
Bulma slid out from under the silky sheets. She searchingly placed her feet on the floor, seeking her house shoes. Quietly she shuffled to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She quickly stepped into the shower and slumped to the floor. The water had warmth, warmth that could wash away the memories of the past. When Bulma was finished with her shower, she timidly got dressed. A blush swept her cheeks as she thought about confronting Vegeta. "What can I possibly say to him?" She spoke aloud to herself. Bulma glanced in the mirror, but shied away. How could she live with herself? How could she sleep in her bed ever again, knowing what had taken place in it? She caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror again, but this time stopped before she could look away. She touched her cheek, trying to feel what Vegeta felt when he touched her. Shivers. No one ever touched Bulma that way, never that.gentle. A feeling of dread sprouted in the pit of her stomach. Why did he touch me that way? She thought to herself. Why did I.enjoy it? She remembered the first time that she had done anything with Yamcha. Timidly sitting on his couch, she had watched him put a condom on. She'd never been so embarrassed! Bulma had only been seventeen at the time and had never given sex a second thought. At seventeen she had been extremely naïve; She thought the only thing that could be done with boys was making out. Yamcha fumbled a bit with himself and then mounted Bulma. It was terrible. First of all, it hurt like crazy. Second of all, Yamcha hadn't an ounce of compassion. He laid on top of her, huffing and puffing and sweating, then was done in about five minutes. Bulma was relieved of that! A few minutes later Yamcha wanted to do it again. Bulma said no and he got angry, kicking her out of his apartment. That had been the end of her innocence. Sure, after a while she decided to try it again, but it was always a bumbling, fumbling mess, never anything gentle and passionate like she had experienced the night before. Bulma sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. That feeling of dread was still there. "I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. How could she possibly have any feelings for that thing? Her heart sank. He's not a thing.He's gentle. She thought. No! She couldn't feel anything for him! It was simply a one-night thing, a lustful thing! Women had urges too; women liked sex! A tune went through her head: Like any hot-blooded woman, I simply wanted an object to crave. That's it! She thought. I'm just searching for something to.crave. You are as soft as I thought you would be, onna. "Stop it!" Bulma spat. She was still looking at her reflection in the mirror. She finished buttoning up her pants and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on her dresser. With a deep breath she headed towards the door to face the only thing that really scared her. 


	4. Where could that saiyajiin be?

***Disclaimer*** I don't own anything.you hear me ANYTHING!!!!  
  
A/n: So here we are again. It just keeps going and going, huh folks. Some trip, but will it ever end? I don't know what I'm talking about. Well enjoy the next chapie!  
  
**Last time on The Bulma and Vegeta Story:  
  
"Stop it!" Bulma spat. She was still looking at her reflection in the mirror. She finished buttoning up her pants and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on her dresser. With a deep breath she headed towards the door to face the only thing that really scared her.  
  
  
  
Bulma's Apartment 8:35A.M.  
  
Where was he? Bulma had come down to the main floor of her apartment expecting to find a grumpy Vegeta in want of his breakfast. He wasn't anywhere to be seen! "Vegeta?" Bulma called. "Vegeta where are you?" Bulma was standing alone in her kitchen. It was pretty enough, kind of cold and mean looking though. That was the problem with the entire building of capsule corp., it was so modern that it was barren and cruel. The living spaces were beautiful and homey, but the halls were almost hospital-like, similar to a space ship. That was it, a space ship! A white-walled space dock patiently awaited the Star-ship Bulma. Slowly, ever so slowly, the ship pulls in. Connection. The doors open and morbid looking young workers exit just to arrive for another meaningless venture. I look at all the lonely people. Bulma smirked when she thought about never returning home. It didn't seem too terrible at the moment, floating into space, away from everyone, never to return. The door made a whooshing sound as it slid past her face, revealing to her who her caller was. Bulma walked out of her apartment into the ground hallway of Capsule corp. "If he's not at my apartment then maybe he'll be at my parents." She passed numerous droids all eager to give her a friendly 'hello Miss Bulma', and continued on to the bigger apartment in the building. She stepped through the whooshing doors and slinked inside. Her parents might have still been asleep, so she remained quiet. Going past the living room she entered the kitchen to find her mother frivolously washing dishing and humming to herself. Bulma must have made some noise because her mother turned around and glanced at her. "Bulma! What a pleasant surprise! When did you come in?" She went back to washing cocktail glasses. "Just a minute ago." Bulma looked around the room for any trace of Vegeta. "That's nice, dear. Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Bulma was distracted. "No, that's O.K. Mom. SAY, you didn't happen to see Vegeta around here somewhere, did you?" "No, Why? Are you looking for sexual favors?" Mrs. Briefs asked in her usual peppy manner. Bulma's mouth hung open. "Ofcourse not!" She looked around nervously. "Why on earth would you say something like that?" She shouted. Mrs. Briefs smiled a knowing smile. "Oh, I just have a feeling about you two." Bulma sat down at the kitchen table and crossed her legs. She lit a cigarette, inhaled and said, "Well rethink your feeling." Bulma was royally pissed off. Where on earth could Vegeta be? She frowned to herself. "Why don't you check to see if he's in the Gr.? He's always in there." The Gr.! She forgot that he had gotten up to go train that morning. That was where he was! "I can't go in there!" Bulma whined and took another puff of her cigarette. "Why are you looking for him?" Bulma's mother dried her hands and pulled up a chair next to Bulma. Bulma sank farther down in her chair. "It's nothing." If only it was simply nothing. "Well why can't you go look for him in the Gr.?" Bulma grimaced. "I just can't, goddamnit!" "Don't swear, and stop smoking!" Mrs. Briefs put out Bulma's cigarette. "You'll die before your forty." Her voice had gotten strangely serious. "Look, how about you just go outside and see if he is in the Gr., O.K.? I know you care about him." Bulma looked down at her hands. Let me in, onna.please. "Damnit Mom, I don't need your shit right now." Bulma was close to tears. Her mother had struck something deep inside of her. She stood up quickly and exited the apartment though the door she came in. She secretly took her mother's advice and went outside to the Gr. Kami, She wanted to board that ship right about now. Board that ship and just leave. "Look at the stars Mommy!" A little Bulma squealed. A younger Mrs. Briefs was wearing a lovely, old-fashioned dress. "They're beautiful aren't they, sweety." Bulma stood on her tiptoes and pressed her face against the window. Bulma stood on the toes of her sneakers to see inside the Gr. "We're leaving Momma! Look at that! We keep getting farther and farther away from earth." "That's right Bulma." The chatter of people buzzed throughout the ship. In her imagination, Bulma saw Vegeta getting farther and farther out of her reach. "Will we ever come back again?" The little girl asked. "We will, but when we do it will never be the same again." 


End file.
